1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cam shaft gear positioning system and more particularly pertains to maintaining a pair of axially offset parallel timing gears in a predetermined rotational orientation with respect to each other during repair and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive repair and maintenance devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, automotive repair and maintenance devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing and maintaining vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the known devices of the prior art do not describe cam shaft gear positioning system that allows maintaining a pair of axially offset parallel timing gears in a predetermined rotational orientation with respect to each other during repair and maintenance.
In this respect, the cam shaft positioning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a pair of axially offset parallel timing gears in a predetermined rotational orientation with respect to each other during repair and maintenance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a cam shaft positioning system which can be used for maintaining a pair of axially offset parallel timing gears in a predetermined rotational orientation with respect to each other during repair and maintenance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of automotive repair and maintenance device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cam shaft positioning system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a cam shaft positioning system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cam shaft gear positioning system for maintaining a pair of axially offset parallel timing gears in a predetermined rotational orientation with respect to each other during repair and maintenance. The cam shaft gear positioning system comprises of a first gear with a timing mark and peripheral gear teeth mounted on a first shaft for rotation about a first axis of rotation. It further comprises a second gear with a timing mark and peripheral gear teeth mounted on a second shaft for rotation about a second axis of rotation. The first and second axes of rotation are parallel with respect to each other and with the gear teeth of the first and second gears being spaced from each other at a fixed predetermined distance and with the timing marks laterally spaced and in close proximity with respect to each other. It also comprises a first gear retention member that has an exterior surface. The exterior surface is formed with a plurality of longitudinal linear recesses for receiving the gear teeth of the first gear. Each of the recesses is similarly configured essentially in the shape of a gear tooth with an interior root surface and an exterior crest surface and with angled sidewalls there between. Each of the sidewalls has a central line of symmetry equally spaced from the sidewalls with each of the lines of symmetry constituting equally spaced radial lines of the gear to be received thereby and with the mid-points of the portions of the center lines located within the recess line being in an arcuate configuration and having a center of curvature coincident with the center of curvature of the received first gear. It finally comprises a second gear retention member integrally formed with the first gear retention member and has an exterior surface. The exterior surface is formed with a plurality of longitudinal linear recesses for receiving the gear teeth of the second gear. Each of the recesses is similarly configured essentially in the shape of a gear tooth with an interior root surface and an exterior crest surface and with angled sidewalls there between. Each of the sidewalls has a central line of symmetry equally spaced from the sidewalls with each of the lines of symmetry constituting equally spaced radial lines of the gear to be received thereby and with the mid-points of the portions of the center lines located within the recess being in an arcuate configuration and having a center of curvature coincident with the center of curvature of the received gear. The recesses of the first and second gear retention members are rotationally offset with respect to each other.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cam shaft positioning system which has all of the advantages of the prior art automotive repair and maintenance devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cam shaft positioning system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a cam shaft positioning system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a cam shaft positioning system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cam shaft gear positioning system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a cam shaft positioning system for maintaining a pair of axially offset parallel timing gears in a predetermined rotational orientation with respect to each other during repair and maintenance.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gear positioning system comprising a first and second gear retention member each has an exterior surface formed with a plurality of recesses. Each of the recesses is similarly configured essentially in the shape of a gear tooth with sidewalls there between. Each of the sidewalls has a central line of symmetry and with the mid-point of the central lines located within the recesses and in an arcuate configuration having a center of curvature of rotation coincident with the center of curvature of a received gear.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.